revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Fang and Scott
This article focuses on the interactions between Fang and Scott. Overview Fang brutally atttacks Scott in his debut, getting one of his teeth stuckon him, and since then has been trying to eat him and get his tooth back. In the end, Fang gets his tooth back and gets revenge on Scott by mauling him to the point where he has to be put in a Tramua Chair in order to live. Scott and Fang both return in Total Drama All-Stars in which their interaction between each other differs slightly. Episodes Suggesting a Conflict Truth or Laser Shark - Fang attacks Scott and almost both eats and drowns him. In the Confessional, Scott painfully pulls a shark tooth from his behind; in which he looks confused with. Later on in the season, Scott uses Fang's tooth as his own "souvenir". Fang then express in the Confessional that Scott has his certain tooth. Fang brutally breaks the mirror he was holding in response. Finders Creepers- When Scott looks for a souvenir, Fang pops out and attacks him. When Fang tries pounching on Scott, he misses and lands in a hole in the ground. Fang then growls angrilly at his action. Eat, Puke, And Be Wary - When Scott was near the finish line, Fang jumps out infront of him and procedes to chase him, but fails when Fang falls into a pit trap made by Zoey. When Scott was to take the hurl of shame, Chris allowed Fang to ride with Scott. Brain Vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown - As told by Chris, Fang had too much fun with Scott, probably meaning he mauled him off screen. Scott was then placed in a Tramua Chair to live. Fang is parked next to Scott on the stands, in which he glares at him. Fang was chained up to the side of the stands, that is why he didn't attack Scott some more. Heroes Vs. Villains - When Chris explains the challenges to the teams, jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters, Scott gulps in response. Scott then explains in the Confessional that he's now deathly afraid of sharks due to his rivalry and encounter with Fang last season. Later that day, Chris introduces Fang to the new and old cast. Zoey and Mike both gasp at the sight of him while Scott, beyond shocked and freightened, loudly shouts the creature's name. Fang taunts everyone, mostly Scott, by waving at them in a girly fashion. Suckers Punched - Fang fought Scott in a boxing match for his challenge. Because of Scott's sudden frozen stance, Fang did not hesitate to beat Scott up without hesitattion or mercy. Though Fang never tried eating Scott for that matter. You Regatta Be Kidding Me - Because of Cameron, and half of Duncan and Zoey, Scott was used as bait in order for all of them to get around the Island for their challenge. Fang quickly appears, and tires to eat Scott, much to his horror. Episodes Suggesting a Friendship Brain vs Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown - Strangely enough, when Fang was hit by the volt of lightning accidently shot by Cameron, Scott didn't blink any of his buttons. Suckers Punched - When Scott was chosen to fight his worst fear, Fang, in a boxing match, Fang did not try to maul, attack, or enflict any fatal damage upon Scott. Though Fang did beat him up; in which Scott didn't fight back as he was too stunned at the shark's apperance. Category:Conflicts Category:Interactions Category:Trivia